


Prince Charming

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, these two being adorable dorks basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: What better way to solidify their bond than sleepy morning sex?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic set the morning after the last part. I imagine Seijuro to be a deep sleeper and Kisumi loves to use that to his advantage. Or Seijuro's, depending on how you look at it ;)

It was the light snores that roused him first, his mind finally coming back to him after the deep sleep he had been in. It was the warm heat of a body that made his eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking to clear his bleary eyes. 

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the solid body he was curled up against. He smiled softly. The man was lying on his back, snoring quietly. He felt the other's arm under his neck as he shifted and it reminded him. He brought his own hand to his neck, tracing his fingers across the newly formed bond mark. He smiled wider.

He looked down, seeing the covers kicked back, both of their naked bodies on full display. He shifted slightly, lifting himself up on his elbows, then feeling a trickling in between his legs as something dripped from his hole. He let out a disgruntled sigh, knowing exactly what it was. Clearly Seijuro hadn't kept to his promise, or if he had, he'd done a poor job.

He looked back up to the sleeping man's face, rolling onto his stomach, staying propped up on his elbows. He looked so peaceful, hair unruly and spread out wildly across the pillows. The moment was interrupted by a deep snore, resonating from the alpha. 

Kisumi giggled, gaze soft as he stared at the other, finger coming up to trace across his toned chest before dipping into the crevice between his pecks and then down to his abs. When he saw his touches hadn't seemed to disturbed the alpha he moved his hand further down, a devious smirk appearing on his face.

He travelled down further, over his prominent hip bones then tentatively to his flaccid cock. He licked his lips as he watched his fingers slowly brush across it. Looking quickly back up to the alpha's sleeping face, he decided it was still safe to continue without any chance of waking him up.

He lifted himself up, turning around and lying back down, trying not to shift the bed too much as he manoeuvred. He heard the man grunt, head turning the other way.

Kisumi traced a finger down the length of the alpha's cock, feeling it twitch slightly, even at the subtle touch. He licked his lips, gaze flicking back to the man's face for a moment before he was leaning over and slowly and lapping at the base of his cock. He held it near the tip, lifting it so he could lick all the way up it. He felt it twitch again as he took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

He heard Seijuro let out a pleased hum as he took more into his mouth, his cock now half hard and twitching, hot and heavy against his tongue. Kisumi hummed himself as a small amount of precum oozed from his slit, immediately being lapped up by the omega.

He reached a hand around, cupping the alpha's heavy balls in his hand, squeezing gently before rolling them in between his thumb and palm. As he did this he took his cock deeper, allowing the tip to press just against the back of his throat, pulling back only seconds later, then repeating it.

He pulled off when he heard the man grunt, his hips bucking slightly off the mattress. Glancing cautiously up at the other's face he was surprised to find he was still asleep, mouth hanging open slightly now as his breathing became a little heavier.

When he looked back he saw the alpha's cock fully erect and standing proud, the head flushed a deep red. It was so enticing and Kisumi couldn't help but lean over and envelope it in his mouth, sucking languidly, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he got lost in the moment.

He was brought back to reality as more of the man's cock was forced into his mouth as he bucked his hips. He found himself choking in surprise as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled away quickly, spit falling from his open mouth, covering the other's cock in a thin coat of saliva.

His hips were still involuntarily rutting up into the air, trying to get back into the wet, warm heat of the omega's mouth. Kisumi heard the other let out a disgruntled sigh as he didn't succeed, hips stilling and dropping back to the mattress, his arms outstretching, stiff joints cracking. He bit at his lower lip, watching the man's abs flex as he stretched. His cock was leaking across the very same place, making the maid take a deep breath to compose himself.

He found that didn't help, it only made him deeply inhale the alpha's scent that he was now exuding, subconsciously trying to attract the omega back to him. It worked, within moments Kisumi was leaning down, burying his face at the base of the man's cock, lapping eagerly at the heated, swelling skin.

His eyes fluttered as he inhaled his sent, masculine in every sense of the word; the smell musky and strong, filling his nostrils and taking over his senses, making his mouth begin to water, tongue just hanging out as he dragged it up and down the alpha's cock.

He heard a loud grunt then a low groan come from the man and in the back of his mind he knew he was stirring, beginning to awaken but he couldn't bring himself to care. The other's hips were bucking again, more jerky in their movements, making the omega hum as he mouthed up the shaft, sending vibrations tingling through the man's body. 

He was getting ready to wrap his lips back around the head of his cock when the other's hips suddenly stopped, resting on the bed. He looked up slowly, eventually meeting the eyes of the alpha who was staring down at him, gaze glassy, eyes still dropping shut every few moments when he blinked heavily. Kisumi had to admit if this had been any other situation it would have been adorable.

"Morning." He said sweetly, but the look in his eyes was anything but. Seijuro looked up at him with half open eyes, before burying his face in his hands and flopping back down against the pillows.

"Fuck." He groaned out throatily. "You're going to be death of me." The omega grinned, gaze dark as he stared up at the man, licking a fat strip up the underside before taking the tip past his plump lips, making sure to keep eye contact with the other all the while. Seijuro let out a deep breath, rubbing one hand down his face. "What are you doing darling?" He asked, voice still raspy from sleep. Kisumi's head tilted, the alpha clearly knew what he was doing.

"You just looked so yummy." He replied innocently. "I only wanted a little taste." Seijuro let his eyes slip shut, expelling a deep noise. "I'm sorry." He said. He wasn't.

"No, no, it's not a problem." Seijuro rushed. "That was a very nice way to wake up." Kisumi leaned his chin on his knuckle, staring up at the alpha with a seductive look in his eyes, lips quirking up into smirk as he twirled his finger around the tip of the man's cock.

He saw the other tuck his lower lip beneath his teeth, leaning up on his elbows and letting his head tip back. The omega then wrapped his hand loosely around him, pumping him up and down with no real rhythm.

"It's too early for you to be teasing me like this." Seijuro whined, flopping back down onto the bed. Kisumi grinned, grip tightening, now stroking firmly up and down his cock.

He leaned over, lips wrapping around the head as he jerked the rest of the man's cock in his hand, hearing him groan deeply. His eyes slipped shut again as he bobbed up and down, all his concentration was being put into pleasuring his alpha. That's why he was surprised when he felt something slipping in between his cheeks.

His eyes opened abruptly, letting the man's cock fall from his mouth as he turned to see what was happening. His eyes fell upon Seijuro lazily tracing his fingers across his rim as if he were petting it.

"Seijuro what are you doing?" He asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to finger you." He replied groggily. "Pleasure you."

"You don't have to hun." He said softly. "I can see you're not awake yet, let me do the work."

"But I want to." He sighed tiredly. 

"You will make me feel good, I promise, just let me suck your dick and then I'll fuck myself on it." The omega cooed.

"Not the same." He mumbled, pouting slightly. "I want to touch you." As he said it he slipped two fingers past his rim, brow furrowing slightly. "You're all wet and sticky inside."

"And whose fault is that?" He asked softly.

"What?" Seijuro muttered. "Is it mine?" The alpha sounded genuinely confused, he had to take some pity on him.

"Mm, you fucked me senseless last night, don't you remember?" Kisumi hummed. "You bonded me and filled me, said you'd clean me up when you'd done knotting me."

"Oh fuck, I did say that." He murmured deeply. "I must have fallen asleep, I'm so sorry." Kisumi smiled softly to himself.

"It's fine Seijuro, I'm not mad." He replied soothingly, lifting himself up and moving so he could rest his chin on the man's chest.

"I know, but we've not even been bonded for a day and I'm already breaking promises." He grumbled, mostly to himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, there's nothing wrong with what you've done, you've left your mark on me, claimed me, showed I was yours, that's hot." He leaned forward, ghosting his lips across his alpha's, eyes dark and heated. "In fact, it makes it a lot easier to do this."

Seijuro gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he was talking about when he saw the omega move and then felt his cock being enveloped by a tight heat. He slid in easily, aided by his own cum which made a squelching noise as he bottomed out. He let out a small groan then went to speak

"But Kisumi, this isn't~"

"Shhh." The omega hushed, pressing a finger against his lips. "I know you're the alpha, but that doesn't always mean you have to be in charge." He ran one hand comfortingly through his hair, the other one rubbing small circles into his scalp. "Let me take care of you for once." He brought his lips to the man's neck, peppering light kisses across his skin. The alpha's breathing finally evened out again, his eyes slowly slipping shut and then opening abruptly as he tried to stay awake. Kisumi couldn't help but coo, the man was adorable in this state. "That's it, you just relax darling."

He swivelled his hips slowly at first, so as to not pull the alpha out of his half asleep state. The other's eyes were now shut as he let out a heavy breath through his nose. He saw the man's eyes flutter open until he was staring at him with a lidded gaze as he finally rose up a small amount before dropping back down.

After hearing Seijuro let out an approving hum, he started a steady rhythm, bouncing on the man's cock, never rising very high, but enough for his prostate to be hit over and over again. He let out a small moan, bracing himself on the other's strong chest. The gentle rising and falling as the man breathed was oddly comforting.

"Is this enough for you darling?" Kisumi asked lightly. "Or do you want more?" He felt the alpha run a hand up his thigh, squeezing gently when it stopped. He leaned over, kissing the man softly at first before deepening it, his mouth moving feverishly against the other's. When he pulled away he licked across both of there lips, hearing Seijuro say something quietly.

"More." He murmured against his lips, pressing a quick peck against them after he had said it. The omega chuckled, lifting himself back up and planting his hands firmly on the man's chest as he started to rise higher, allowing himself to drop back down heavier on the alpha's cock without changing the pace. 

The man's cock was now pressing into him much deeper than before, hitting his prostate harder, making the maid moan loudly. Seijuro himself let out a deep groan as the omega tightened around him. He was just about managing to keep his eyes open for long enough to watch his mate ride him. He traced every line of the other's body, all the way from his curvy hips which were continuously rising and falling, to his flat belly which was soon going to be full of his cum, then up to his slightly toned chest where his nipples were hard and his skin was littered with bruises from yesterday's rendezvous, and finally up to his dainty face, which was flushed from the effort he was exerting, his plump lips hanging open slightly as heavy pants fell from his mouth. He then noticed the omega was staring at him through those pretty purple eyes; the look he gave seemed slightly mischievous, but he was too tired to figure out if he was correct.

"Beautiful." Seijuro hummed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand not already on the other. He saw Kisumi blushed, evidently caught off guard by the alpha's comment. "I don't deserve you." The maid rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly, you big softie." He smiled gently, coming down to kiss him again. The man shook his head slowly. "Sei, listen to me, you deserve me, you deserve someone who will care for you and love you for who you are, it doesn't matter about your flaws, because I know you'll treat me exactly the same, we deserve each other."

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Seijuro cooed, a wide smile growing on his face

"Several times." Kisumi smiled.

"And how much I love you?" He added.

"A lot." The omega giggled.

"Good, because I never want you to forget it." He hummed, looking up into his mate's eyes, with all the love and adoration he could. Kisumi pressed a kiss against the tip of his nose, before pushing himself back up and starting up his steady rhythm again.

Seijuro moved his hand that was on the omega's thigh to his cock, which was bouncing with each of his steady movements. He heard the maid's breath hitch at the sudden contact, hips bucking up as the alpha closed his fist around him.

He pumped in time with each of the omega's downwards thrusts, hearing him softly call out his name, following it with a breathy moan as he slammed himself down on the man's cock, hitting his prostate directly. Seijuro slowly started to rock his hips up in time as well, just enough to leave the omega panting and moaning wantonly.

There bodies were moving in time with each other, writhing together, both of their movements slow and sensual, minds too hazy from sleep to bring themselves to go any faster. It was far different to all the other times they had spent together like this, but it was nice. The freshly bonded pairs' scents were mingling together, making them indistinguishable from one another, creating an intoxicating smell that had the omega whining.

The slower pace gave Kisumi more time to think and appreciate the alpha below him, really take everything in. He ran a hand through the man's mused, sleep-tousled hair, looking down into his golden eyes that always seemed to have a certain spark to them. His eyes traced further down to his strong jawline and then onto his broad chest where one of his hands was still firmly planted. He was an alpha through and through, it was so obvious and prominent, yet he was so gentle with him, even if that usually only came through in the moments after the one they were in right now, it was nice to see the man could be versatile, treat him carefully as if he were an ornament that would brake if he were too rough. The truth was, he knew no such thing would happen, especially after the way he had handle him last night, even now he could see the hungry yearning in the omega's eyes, daring him to take control, despite what he had previously said.

That is what prompted the alpha to finally snap his hips up, meeting the other's as he dropped down, making his let out a high-pitched moan, then tuck his lower lip beneath his teeth.

"I thought I told you I was going to do all the work." Kisumi scolded, his tone too soft to be conveying any sort of actual annoyance.

"I can't help myself." Seijuro murmured lowly. "Not when you look so ravishing." Kisumi laughed lightly, reaching one hand up to brush his wild hair out of his face.

"You're a flatterer aren't you." He cooed with a giggle.

"My father always said that being charming would get you far in life." He chuckled, eyes slipping shut as he let out a small grunt.

"Charming?" Kisumi questioned. "I'd say you're more of a flirt than anything else."

"Hey, don't be cheeky." He laughed, lazily swatting at the omega's thigh as he bounced. Seijuro ran the hand that was on the other's thigh up, until it was resting on his hip, doing little to aid his rise and fall. Kisumi quirked an eyebrow as he reached further around, grabbing the soft, round flesh of his arse which was jiggling with every bounce, making a gentle slapping sound every time it met the alpha's hips.

Kisumi reached behind himself as well, his hand coming down to trace across the other man's balls before squeezing them lightly in his hand.

"Are you not close Sei?" He pouted, clenching his hole purposefully around his cock. The alpha groaned deep from his throat, feeling the omega trace his hand up, his fingers lightly pressing against the base of his cock were there was only a small swell. He tilted his head and Seijuro mused that he looked like a confused puppy.

He slowed until he was sat against the man's hips, just barely swivelling his own, his small movements teasing. The alpha grumbled in annoyance.

"Why'd you stop?" He huffed, fingers digging into the omega's arse.

"Tell me what you want." He said breathily. "I want to make you feel good, just tell me what I can do."

"You were already making me feel good darling." He hummed. Kisumi raised his eyebrows, giving him an unimpressed look. "Fine." He sighed. "Let me see it."

"See wha~"

"Turn around." The man breathed. Kisumi smirked, licking his lips as he lifted himself off the man's cock, turning around quickly and straddling him again, planting his hands on the mattress in between the alpha's legs.

"Like this?" He asked teasingly, leaning over more to display himself to his mate. He felt a firm hand on his hip, guiding him down until he felt the tip of his cock pressing against his rim.

"Yeah, just like that darling." He replied raspily. He grabbed both of the omega's cheeks, spreading them wide so he could watch the other's hole which was puckering at the gentle nudges from his cock. "Let me see you take it." Kisumi looked back over his shoulder as he lowered himself, whimpering as the head of the man's cock pressed past his rim.

Seijuro hummed deeply as he watched the other's rim stretch around his girth, sinking further down until his was sat on his hips. The maid started his steady rhythm again, bouncing on the man's cock, hearing him groan from behind him. He gripped at the bed sheets, his head tipping back and arse pushing out, trying to give his alpha the view that he wanted.

He felt his thumbs spreading his cheeks as he kneaded at his round arse with his fingertips, watching as his cock tugged at the rim every time the omega rose up, then watching as it pushed its way back in. Seijuro licked his lips as he stared at his mate with lidded eyes and baited breath. His rim was stretching so nicely around his cock, spreading wide to accommodate his girthy length. It would be spread even wider soon, when he knotted him, bred him. This only made him curious.

Tentatively he move his thumbs closer, so they were now pressing up against the omega's rim, which he felt twitch at the light touches, consequently making him groan as the other tightened around him. His small nudges became harder, until one of his thumbs slipped in. He heard Kisumi gasp, head whipping around to look at him. Before he could speak he felt the other thumb slip in as well, both joining his cock in stretching the omega wider.

He visibly saw the maid's legs tremble as he pushed further in, crooking them as they got up to the knuckle. Kisumi was humming continuously, noises soft and sweet, making him sound like he was purring contently; that is until Seijuro pulled his thumbs away from his cock, making the omega choke in shock as his hole was stretched wide.

"Alpha." He moaned, back arching and hole spasming as it tried to close up. He gasped as the man hit his prostate and he felt himself producing slick, making each of the other's small thrusts sound sloppy and wet. He heard Seijuro groan, no doubt getting extra pleasure from the slickness of his hole.

"Your pussy is overflowing darling." He heard him hum lowly. Slick mingled with cum was indeed dripping from his hole, wetting the man's thumbs before pooling around the base of his cock. "You want my knot to fill you up even more?"

"Yes alpha, please, I need it, I'm so close." He whimpered, hands twisting in the covers.

"Then you can touch yourself for me darling." He cooed. "Since you don't want me doing the work."

"Yes alpha." He agreed, feeling himself begin to bounce faster as he got more excited.

"Mm good omega." He murmured. "I want you to tease your tits darling, get those nipples all swollen and hard, I know how sensitive they are."

The omega was quickly obeying, bringing both hands up to his flushed, bruised chest to pinch at his rosy nipples, feeling them harden even more under his touch. He twisted his fingers, breath hitching as jolts of pleasure ran through his body, sending a shiver to his spine.

"That's it darling." Seijuro praised. "Doing such a good job."

"Thank you alpha." He moaned.

"No need to thank me, you're the one doing all the work, aren't you?" The alpha chuckled. "Now, touch your little cock." Kisumi was quickly lowering a hand to wrap around his cock, stroking it rapidly, his breathing becoming heavy and laboured. "That's it darling, tease the tip, I know how much you like that."

The omega cried out, his hips stuttering as his legs began to shake beneath him, making it hard for him to rise up. He could feel his cock pulsing in his hand, balls drawn up tight to his body; he was so close, but he wanted to get Seijuro off first. 

He reached a hand around behind himself, running it through the slick pooling around the base of the alpha's cock. He then moved his now wet hand to the other's knot which was now considerably more swollen, occasionally catching against his rim when he dropped back down hard. He squeezed it gently, hearing the man grunt then groan, his bucking up into him.

"Sei, are you close?" He breathed hotly. "Your knot feels so big, all ready to fill me, I need it alpha." He heard the other panting beneath him so he looked back, watching his alpha's face, his eyes were tightly shut and mouth was hanging open.

Kisumi reached a hand up to his neck, tracing his fingers across his bond mark, hearing Seijuro let out a low rumble from the back of his thrust. That gave him an idea. He pinched at the skin, his mate snarling. He knew the alpha could feel it and even though he knew it was just his omega touching it himself, all his brain could process was the fact that it wasn't him touching it, and that riled him up.

Kisumi squealed suddenly as he felt the man's arms around his chest, pulling him down so they were pressed together, back to chest. The alpha quickly licked across the bond mark, grumbling a quick "mine" in his omega's ear, before he was planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust up into his mate's body.

"Seijuro." Kisumi moaned, all high-pitched and breathy as the man nibbled gently on the mark. After a few more hard thrusts he flipped them both onto their sides so that he could get a better angle, hitting the maid's prostate hard, making him pant and whine uncontrollably. "Yes." He hissed, eyes rolling back as he drooled onto the bed. He could hear Seijuro grunting in his ear, murmuring soft reassurances and praises to him

"Pretty little omega." He hummed idly, breath hot against his skin. "All mine, and such a good boy, pussy's so desperate for my knot, begging to be filled, aren't you?"

Kisumi could feel his self-restraint slowly slipping away, there was no way he could hold back for much longer and the hand that was suddenly snaking across his hip and wrapping around his cock didn't help matters. His hips began to buck feverishly up into the man's fist, making him moan out softly, noises slightly muffled by the pillow.

"That's it darling." He purred in his ear. "Fuck me with your pretty little cock." That had the omega whining, imagining what it would actually be like to fuck the other, have him bent over and spread out, his hole equally as tight as his fist currently was around his cock, squeezing and pulsing around him so nicely.

"Seijuro." He moaned again, head tipping back to rest on the man's shoulder, presenting his neck for him, which the alpha gratefully began to mark some more.

"That's it, come on." He murmured deeply. "I know you want to cum, you don't have to hold back darling."

"B-but~" He whimpered before being quickly cut off.

"Ah ah, shhh." He was hushed by the alpha, his voice now soothing and calm. "Relax." Kisumi allowed himself to do what his alpha had said, but moments later his whole body was tensing as the man hit his prostate and tugged on his cock in unison, his orgasm ripping through him, spilling across his mate's fist as he moaned loudly into the pillow. "There you go, that's a good boy." He cooed as he stroked his omega through it. 

And oh how the roles had changed, Seijuro was now comforting and calming him, he was back in control and Kisumi wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or grateful. He let out a shaky breath as his entire body relaxed, the alpha's hand moving away from his cock, but soon being moved to his face.

"You made a mess darling." He hummed, kissing the back of his neck. "It's only fair that you clean it up." The omega grabbed his wrist, sucking on each finger individually until they were all clean, then moving to his knuckles and lapping up his cum, swallowing it all dutifully. "Good kitten." The alpha praised. "But what am I going to do about this?" He felt the man press his hips forward, his cock pushing deeper into him. Kisumi turned his head, eyes lidded as he spoke.

"Use me." He replied hotly. "Please alpha, I still want to be filled." The man groaned, burying his face in his omega's neck as he began to steadily thrust. The maid could already feel his knot, large and swollen, pressing against his hole so he clenched down around him purposefully, hearing the other groan, hips thrusting faster, chasing his release.

"Fuck." Seijuro grunted, bucking his hips aimlessly, more concerned about his own pleasure now than the omega's comfort. "Your pussy feels so good darling, always so hot, tight, wet." The squelching sound justified his last word, his hole was still leaking fluids across the man's cock, allowing him to glide easily in and out of the other.

"You're so close Seijuro, I can feel it." Kisumi croaked. "Your knot feels so big, I don't know if I'll be able to take it.

"Oh, you'll take it just fine darling." He growled, hips stuttering momentarily before picking the fast pace back up. "You always do." The omega cried out as he bit into his bond mark, pushing his cock deep inside him as it gave a sudden pulse before his knot was popping. Kisumi was a whimpering mess as the other's knot spread and filled him, shooting thick streams of cum deep inside him. Seijuro groaned before panting heavily in his ear, licking across the bite marks he had made as a way to smooth them.

He held the omega tight in his arms as they both calmed down, breathing eventually evening out as Seijuro still emptied himself into his mate.

"Perfect." He sighed happily.

"Hm?" Kisumi hummed quietly.

"You, you're perfect." He clarified, seeing a small smile appear on the omega's face.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kisumi laughed softly. "But you've made a mess, and it's only fair that you clean it up." Seijuro pouted as he realised the other was copying what he'd said earlier.

"I'd be happy to." He hummed, pressing another kiss against the back of his neck. "After I'm finished we can take a bath together, I'll clean you inside and out."

"Pervert." Kisumi huffed at the alpha's coy tone. The man shook his head fondly. "Wake me up when you're done." He sighed sleepily. "You've tired me out again."

"Don't blame me, you brought this upon yourself." Seijuro chuckled, pulling him closer around the waist. Kisumi thought back.

"Yeah, I suppose it was my fault." He murmured with a shrug. "You're not complaining though."

"Of course not." The other said hurriedly, worried the omega might not wake him up like that again. "It was a very nice way to wake up."

"Well I'm sure I could treat you again at some point." Kisumi purred. "You are my alpha now after all."

"Mm, I'll hold you to that." He grinned, peppering kisses across his cheek. The omega peered up at him, smiling softly, his eyes glimmering in the morning light that was beginning to stream through the crack in the curtains. He looked like a disheveled angel.

"Gorgeous." He said breathily, in slight disbelief at how lucky he was. Kisumi's smile became fond and adoring as he reached a hand up to tangle it in the man's hair, pulling him down so their lips could meet sloppily, the omega sucking on his bottom lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"Charmer." He muttered against his lips, hearing the alpha chuckled then bury his face into his neck, kissing and blowing raspberries against his skin until the other was giggling, lightly smacking the man's head until he stopped. 

He felt his knot deflating already, so he pulled steadily out of the omega, hearing him whimper lightly. There was slick and cum coating the back of his thighs. 

"Let's go have that bath now." Seijuro hummed, pushing himself up off the bed.

"Carry me?" Kisumi asked with a small smirk, making grabby hands at his alpha.

"What, I fucked you so well your legs don't work?" He retorted jokingly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ha ha." The omega fake laughed, rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, I just thought my alpha would want to take care of me after I was so good to him." 

"Of course princess." He grinned, leaning over and picking the omega up bridal style, scooping him up easily into his arms.

"My Prince Charming." He giggled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, eyes bright as he stared up at him. And for the second time that weekend, Seijuro was having the feeling only Kisumi had ever made him feel. He was in deep and he loved it.


End file.
